Say Goodbye
by moosmiles
Summary: Thirteen year old, Daley Marin’s mom is stricken with cancer and Daley loses more than just her mom.


_Title: Say Goodbye  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 1. Lying Forever  
Fandom: Flight 29 Down  
Summary: Thirteen year old, Daley Marin's mom is stricken with cancer and Daley loses more than just her mom.  
Comments:  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

  
Nikki Marin stared out the front window, watching for her thirteen year old's bus to pull up. She crossed her legs and wrung her hands together in her lap, trying not to bite the skin of her thumb. She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and took in a deep breath to ease herself.  
"Nikki."  
The young mother turned to look up.  
"Wendy." Relief sounded in her voice. "I forgot you were here."  
Wendy McGorrill moved to sit beside her best friend. "You're waiting for Daley," she stated simply. The comic's wife had become pretty good at reading people over the years, thanks to her husband's slow moving job. Especially when it came to Nicolette Marin.  
Nikki pulled a smile. "I'm sure Eric will follow her home again." She paused before saying a bit softer, "You'll take millions of pictures of them whenever they get married for me, right?" She felt a few tears well up and prick her eyes cruelly.  
Wendy took her friend's hand and gave her an assuring squeeze. "You'll be able to take them yourself."  
Nikki didn't have to respond as the front door slammed open. A young girl with her mother's wild red hair and pale blue eyes burst through the door in a fit of giggles. The culprit of the joke walked in right behind her. His dirty blonde hair was a bit of a mess as his little more of height had run him into the low branches of yet another tree. He tossed his backpack on the floor and took hers to put it next to his.  
"Daley. Eric." Nikki sounded pleased upon seeing the two teens.  
Both kids turned a bout face. Eric's smirk faded to a soft thin smile. Daley just grinned even more at the sight of her mother.  
"Mom!" the young girl squealed, rushing into the living room. She jumped onto the couch next to Nikki's vacant side and threw her arms around her shoulders in a tight embrace.  
Nikki wrapped her arms around her little girl. "How was school?" she asked calmly.  
Daley pulled back, sitting on her knees. "When'd you get home?" she spoke anxiously, ignoring her mother's question.  
"Around noon," Nikki replied, reaching out and stroked the wild curls out of Daley's intense eyes.  
Daley stiffened a bit at the reply. Her mom was alone all day.  
Wendy sensed the tension from the young girl and smiled gently, assuring her, "Don't worry, Daley. I never left her alone for a second."  
Daley smiled, but still seemed a bit on edge. She had so many questions she wanted to ask and just as she was about to question her mother again, someone cleared their throat. She looked up, a bit saddened by the interruption.  
Eric stood alone against the wall opposite of the couch. "Day, we have homework." He sounded a bit bored, but there was something else in his eyes. Something Daley could read easily, but their mothers couldn't.  
Daley turned to her mom, a disappointed look in her eyes.  
Nikki smiled. "We'll talk later, Sweetheart." She kissed her cheek.  
Daley huffed and scurried out of the room, pushing Eric ahead of her.  
"Hey!" Eric exclaimed as she shoved him.  
Nikki looked at Wendy. "You have full authority of her and Mark," she stated softly.  
Wendy frowned. She hated how insistent Nikki was being. She was never like this. "Nikki..." she started softly.  
Nikki got up and headed to the kitchen.

Daley shut her bedroom door behind her and looked at Eric, throwing her backpack at him. "You hate homework," she stated, giving him a stern look.  
"Not true at all," Eric stated and a smirk started to curve on his lips. "I love studying the anatomy," Eric reminded with a mischievous glint in his eyes, dropping both bags on the floor. He grabbed her hand to pull her closer.  
Daley giggled, moving closer willingly. "Only one more week and I'll be fourteen," she reminded softly.  
"It'll be great," Eric agreed, leaning down into her and kissed her softly on the lips. He dropped her hand, snaking his arms around her waist.  
Daley's arm slipped up around his neck, moving her other hand to cup his cheek and kissed him gently. She pulled back for a minute and walked him backwards until his legs connected with the side of her bed. She pushed him back on it and then crawled on top of him with a grin.  
Eric grinned back at her, stroking her hair back. "Hey," he said softly.  
"Hey," Daley echoed and kissed him on the cheek.  
Eric ran his fingertips up and down her arm gently, sending goosebumps up her arm and making her shiver lightly. He kissed the corner of her mouth affectionately.  
Daley sighed softly, her eyes fluttering closed and tried to relax, but she just couldn't.  
Eric pulled his head back. "You're okay, Day," he reminded sweetly.  
"It's not me," Daley sighed, running a hand down her face. "It's Mom."  
Eric picked up on the trembling nervous tone of her voice and stroked her hair back. "She's okay," he assured.  
Daley buried her face in his neck and closed her eyes.  
Eric wrapped his arms around her torso to pull her closer him and rocked them both gently.

Nikki sat in the large kitchen at the island on a bar stool, staring into her mug of hot tea.  
Wendy sat next to her. "You need to tell her, Nikki," she said softly. "Daley's a bright girl. She'll stumble upon the results one way or another. You know you'd rather her cry out of fear than both fear and anger."  
Nikki took a sip of the hot liquid and sighed, "I'll tell her. I just... I don't want her to be scared. She's so young and this could..." She stopped herself and closed her eyes. "Will change everything."  
Wendy nodded and rubbed Nikki's arm. "You want me to call Mark?" she offered.  
"No," Nikki shook her head. "He'll be just as emotionless as before."  
Wendy sighed heavily, taking the cup and put it down. She wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders and squeezed her other arm comfortingly.  
Nikki leaned into Wendy easily and closed her eyes to hold back any sign of tears in case Daley walked in.

Daley pulled back, rubbing her swollen eyes. "I'm sorry. I know. I'm just being a total space case," she sniffled a bit.  
Eric sat up. "Could be worse. You could have gotten stuck in a divorce case," he shrugged.  
Daley winced, remembering hearing about the Hagan's divorce from the very loud cheerleader in her homeroom. "No shit," she huffed softly.  
Eric reached over and took her hand. "It'll be fine, Daley."  
Daley nodded and kissed his cheek. She pulled her hand back and leaned down over the bed to grab her bag.  
Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him. "I didn't study the anatomy yet," he reminded.  
"Study your own," Daley said with an eye roll. "You studied mine last week."  
"Yeah, that was a week ago," Eric whined, pulling her onto his lap and kissed her jaw softly.  
Daley suppressed a smiled, wrapping a lazy arm around his neck. She sighed heavily, rolling her eyes playfully. "I suppose we could let you study," she sounded a bit dramatic.  
Eric grinned, kissing a trail down her neck and ran his hands down her sides excitedly.

Wendy got Nikki to her feet and led her back to the master bedroom. She laid her friend down, tucking her in and left the room.  
She headed upstairs and knocked on Daley's door. "Daley. Eric," she called through the wooden barrier.  
Daley quickly jumped up off Eric and rushed around to find her shirt.  
Eric grabbed his off the pillow behind him and pulled it on.  
"We're ordering Chinese. Come down in twenty," Wendy informed.  
Daley stopped moving around, listening carefully as the footsteps slowly faded away. She looked back at Eric in relief. She smirked lightly and decided she could live without a shirt for a few more minutes.  
Eric grinned at her. "You look so hot," he stated in awe, his eyes full of lust.  
Daley rolled her eyes, sounding a bit annoyed even though he was totally turning her on, "You say that every time we make out." She walked over to him slowly. She stood between his legs as he sat on the edge of her bed and stroked his hair back.  
Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her flat stomach softly.  
Daley giggled, squirming a bit as he tickled her skin with his mouth.  
Eric grinned at her reaction, dipping his tongue into her belly button. He gripped her hips to hold her still.  
Daley tried to pull away but couldn't. She took a deep breath to quiet herself and sighed heavily. "Eric," she laughed out again.  
Eric kissed down from her navel to the hem of her jeans. He moved a hand to unzip her pants. But Daley quickly placed her hand on his to stop him, tears filling her eyes. "Eric," she repeated.  
At first, Eric thought it was a moan, but when he looked up he saw tears running down her face he realized what he had done. "Daley," he said softly, cupping her cheek and wiped away the few scattered tears. "I'm sorry. I forgot." He sounded as sincere as he always did. But that was Eric, caught up in the moment and forgetting Daley's promise about her virginity.  
Daley sighed, helping him wipe her eyes and kissed him softly on the lips.  
Eric kissed her back with ease and pulled her back into him.  
"Daley!"  
Daley pulled back and sighed heavily. She kissed Eric on her cheek and pulled back to get her shirt off the ground. She looked in her full body mirror hanging on her wall to make sure she looked okay and headed down the stairs.  
"Daddy..." she started as he walked down the hall.  
Eric followed her quickly and rolled his eyes at seeing her dad.  
Mark turned around, half hearing his daughter. "What?" he asked, sounding rather annoyed because he was probably 'busy'.  
Busy screwing some other girl probably. That's what Daley always thought. Her dad defiantly wasn't her favorite person in the world. "Mrs. McGorrill ordered Chinese," she informed.  
"Perfect," Mark said in a disgusted tone. "Where's your mother?" he demanded.  
Daley shrugged as if she didn't know. She assumed Nikki was sleeping, but she never really knew whenever her mom was home. "Your room or the library," she replied.  
Eric wrapped a protective arm around Daley as her dad rushed up the stairs to find her mom. He looked at the small girl and pulled her into him. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and sighed heavily.  
The doorbell rang, interrupting yet another intimate moment.  
Daley pulled away once again and went to get the front door. She sighed, taking the box of Chinese boxes. "Mrs. McGorrill?" she called over her shoulder.  
"Coming, Dear!" Wendy called back, rushing in the entry with her wallet.

Mark walked into his room and looked at the bed. He shut the door quietly behind himself and walked over to Nikki's side of the bed. He stroked her hair back gently out of her face. He kissed her forehead and then rested his cheek against hers.  
Nikki took in a sharp breath and then sighed. "Mark..." she mumbled, recognizing the scent of her husband.  
"Shhhhh," Mark hushed her and kissed her on the lips gingerly.  
Nikki couldn't help but smile as she kissed him back softly.  
Mark pulled back a little, tears burning his eyes and tried to swallow all his guilt in his throat. "I love you, Nicolette Valerie Marin," he whispered passionately.  
"I love you too, Mark," Nikki said softly, brushing her fingertips against his lips.  
Mark shut his eyes tight, leaking out a few hot tears.  
Nikki wiped his eyes and leaned back, pulling him down into her. He went easily into her arms, crying softly on her chest. She rubbed his back, holding her close.

Daley sat at the dining room table, holding the white box of noodles in her hand and picked at it with her chopsticks boredly. It wasn't that she was bored. She was thinking too hard to be hungry.  
Wendy looked up at her worriedly, but sounded calm. "Daley, you're staying with us for a little while," she said softly. "You're mom and dad asked me to a few days ago so she can go back for some testing."  
"Again?" Daley asked miserably, putting the box down and dropped her chopsticks.  
"Just for a few days," Wendy assured gently.  
Eric looked up between his mother and girlfriend and sighed heavily. "They don't know what's wrong still?" he sounded a bit annoyed. He hated all the trips to the hospital they had been making.  
"No," Wendy lied. "They don't." She hated lying to them, but it wasn't her place to tell Daley. That was for Nikki and Mark to decide.  
Daley stared at Wendy in disbelief and looked away out the window, starting to cry a little.  
"Daley," Wendy sighed.  
Eric rubbed her arm. "Day," he mumbled softly, slowly moving his hand to her neck and pulled her onto his lap.  
Daley went easily and held onto him for dear life. "I want my mom," she sobbed. "I want her back."  
Wendy sighed heavily, getting up and went over to them. "Sweetie, she's okay," she assured. Lying must have become her forte somewhere in her life, because everything she fed Daley was a bunch of bullshit and she knew it.  
Daley looked up at Wendy, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded. "Okay," she spoke timidly.  
"Eric, go help Daley pack. I'll clean up," Wendy said softly, trying to ease the tension in the room.  
Eric nodded, scooping Daley up and headed up to her room.  
Wendy sighed in slight relief when the two kids were out of the room. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and rolled her eyes. She couldn't lie for Nikki forever. She started collecting the containers to put back in the box so she could take it with them down the street.


End file.
